Season 2
The Second Season of Destined is set from 2031 to 2032. It has a total of 22 episodes. Destined is a spin-off created by Sol based on WB hit series Charmed created by Constance M. Burge. Summary DESTINED RETURNS - 'Picking up from the end of where spell binding Season One ended, Season Two will kick off with revealing more about Chris and delving deeper into his history. Along with the Destined Ones normal hatchet of demons, a deadly and powerful new species will be introduced. And once again, the Destined Ones will have the fate of the world in their hands... The Scripts To read the Scripts click the link below: * 'Season 2 Cast Main Cast Wes-ramsey (1).jpg|Wyatt Halliwell|link=Wyatt Halliwell Drew-fuller.jpg|Chris Halliwell|link=Chris Halliwell Sophia.jpg|Prue Halliwell|link=Prue Halliwell Blake.jpg|Melinda Halliwell|link=Melinda Halliwell Leighton.jpg|Charlotte Halliwell|link=Charlotte Halliwell Victoria.jpg|Cassandra Halliwell|link=Cassandra Halliwell Mischa2.jpg|Tamora Mitchell|link=Tamora Mitchell Mischa3.jpg|Pandora Mitchell|link=Pandora Mitchell Chace.jpg|Henry Mitchell Junior|link=Henry Mitchell Junior Supporting and Recurring Cast *Marisol Nichols as Bianca Wright-Halliwell (21/22) *Matt Bomer as Damon Morgan (17/22) *Brian J. White as Michael Morris (16/22) *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (13/22) / Pearl Russell (1/22) *Victor Webster as Coop (13/22) *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews (13/22) *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (12/22) / as Priscilla Baxter (1/22) *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (11/22) *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell (10/22) *Lana Parilla as Raina (10/22) *Jensen Ackles as Eric Sullivan (10/22) *Rebecca Mader as Davina (9/22) *Katie Cassidy as Melissa Cooper (9/22) *Evangeline Lilly as Siobhan (7/22) *Lauren Meley as Jasmine (7/22) *Demi Lovato as Demetria Parker (6/22) *Cody Christian as J.D. Appleton (6/22) *Lyssa Roberts as Haley (6/22) *Genevieve Padalecki as Darla (4/22) *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Delilah (4/22) *Michael Raymond-James as William Landon (4/22) *Chris Riggi as Fidel Gomez (4/22) *Alexis Bledel as Angela Walters (4/22) *John Barrowman as Christopher Mercer (4/22) *Eric Winter as Nate Halliwell (3/22) / Matthew Halliwell (1/22) *Erica Durance as Alyssa (3/22) *Cassidy Freeman as Fiona (Elder) (3/22) *Craig Parker as Maximillian Green (3/22) *Matthew Daddario as Drew Landon (3/22) *Shannen Doherty as Prudence Halliwell (2/22) / Phoebe Bowen (1/22) *Julie Benz as Leah (2/22) *Josh Ford as Gabe as Gabe (2/22) *Ted King as Andy Trudeau (2/22) *Robbie Kay as Alex Trudeau (2/22) *Jared Gilmore as Allen Trudeau (2/22) *Samuel Joslin as Arthur Trudeau (2/22) *Jennifer Morrison as Ella Marie Davies (2/22) *Nick Roux as David Hayes (2/22) *Dustin Milligan as Corbin (2/22) *Mekia Cox as Moriah (2/22) *Robert Roldan as Minister (2/22) *Leslie Bibb as Iryna (1/22) *James Marsden as Liam (Elder) (1/22) *Carleen Ackerman as Karen Green (1/22) *Elise Ashford as Miriam Green (1/22) *Finola Hughes as Patricia Halliwell (1/22) *Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope Halliwell (1/22) *James Read as Victor Bennett (1/22) *Jared Padalecki as Jackson White (1/22) *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Roxie DeWitt (1x22) *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (1/22) *Lawrence Cook as Kolton (1/22) *Michael Coventry as Bay Mirror´s Reporter (1/22) *Jim Ludovici as Demon (1/22) *Hector Castro as Ghoul (1/22) *Gabriel Gomes as Ghoul (1/22) *Greg Maye as Ghoul (1/22) *Coleen Breslin as Xiomara (1/22) *Anthony Gotto as Roxie´s Boyfriend (1/22) *Beth Riesgraf as Lucy Cox (1/22) *Kevin E. West as Nestor (1/22) *Mario Fiore as Ben Stuart (1/22) *Adam Wahlberg as Waiter (1/22) *Chad McQueen as Demon of Confusion (1/22) *Abigail Breslin as Edith (1/22) *Ben Kanes as Pierre (1/22) *Will Steckman as Joe (1/22) *Robert Crayton as Demon (1/22) *Janet F. as Girl (1/22) *Wes Chatham as Mahon Demon (1/22) *Adam Bierman as Doctor Hoverman (1/22) *Nancy Boudrie as Nurse (1/22) *Rafi Gavron as Byron Reed (1/22) *Anton Yelchin as Roy Reed (1/22) *Dan Connors as Guy (1/22) *Vaughn Marshburn as Guy (1/22) *Cheryl Fitzgerald as Woman (1/22) *Susan Sarandon as Gerda (1/22) *Ed Westwick as Chase (1/22) *Bojana Draskovic as Claudia (1/22) *Daniel Gershman as Syler (1/22) *Alissa Bourne as Sky (1/22) *Andrea Copini as Bryan (1/22) *Talia H. as Receptionist (1/22) *Heather L. as Fleur Vivier (1/22) *JR Bourne as Venin (1/22) *Diane Bakos as Debbie Porter (1/22) *Shelley Brietling as Mrs. Grayson (1/22) *Colin Chewning as Steve Grayson (1/22) *Christie Beran as Mr. Green's Receptionist (1/22) *Fernando Sanchez as Demon (1/22) *Steven W. as Demon (1/22) *Kyle H. as Demon (1/22) *Kyle H. as Demon (1/22) *Al N. as Demon (1/22) *Ke Sung A. as Demon (1/22) *Graham S. as Demon Barman (1/22) *Kirk B.R. Woller as Cleaner #1 (1/22) *Darin Cooper as Cleaner #2 (1/22) *Travis Aaron Wade as Voss (1/22) *Evan Jones as Donny (1/22) *Heather Mazur as Yvonne (1/22) *Emily U. as Candice (1/22) *Karen Gillan as Ginger (1/22) *Kelly Rutherford as Maxima (1/22) *James Denton as Aurelius (1/22) *Doug Savant as Avilius (1/22) *Laura Leighton as Cassia (1/22) *Michael Shanks as Angel of Destiny (1/22) *Jeremy Jordan as Egor (1/22) *Michelle Monaghan as Kahlan (1/22) *John Wesley Shipp as Ignatius (1/22) *Isabella Hofmann as Mrs. Appleton (1/22) }} Holly.jpg|Piper Halliwell|link=Piper Halliwell Alyssa.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell|link=Phoebe Halliwell Brian.jpg|Leo Wyatt|link=Leo Wyatt Victor.jpg|Coop|link=Coop Ivan.jpg|Henry Mitchell|link=Henry Mitchell Rose.jpg|Paige Matthews|link=Paige Matthews Matt-Bomer2.jpg|Damon Morgan|link=Damon Morgan Marisol.jpg|Bianca Wright|link=Bianca Wright lana.jpg|Raina|link=Raina evangeline.jpg|Siobhan|link=Siobhan Jensen.jpg|Eric Sullivan|link=Eric Sullivan Shannen.jpg|Prudence Halliwell|link=Prudence Halliwell brianW.jpg|Michael Morris|link=Michael Morris Genevieve.jpg|Darla|link=Darla katie.jpg|Melissa Cooper|link=Melissa Cooper michael raymond james.jpg|William Landon|link=William Landon demi.jpg|Demetria Parker|link=Demetria Parker Episodes Destined season 1 dvd cover front.png|Previous: Season 1|link=Season 1 Poster 2x01.png|2x01 The Devil you (Don't) Know|link=The Devil You (Don´t) Know Poster 2x02.png|2x02 The Worries of an Angel|link=The Worries of an Angel Poster 2x03.png|2x03 No Rest For The Phoenix|link=No Rest For The Phoenix Poster 2x04.png|2x04 The Witch From Another Time|link=The Witch From Another Time Poster 2x05.png|2x05 Sickness From Hell|link=Sickness From Hell Poster 2x06.png|2x06 Phoenix is Coming|link=Phoenix is Coming Poster 2x07.png|2x07 Teenagers Mitchell|link=Teenagers Mitchell Poster 2x08.png|2x08 The Song of The Phoenix|link=The Song of The Phoenix Poster 2x09.png|2x09 A Nightmare on Prescott Street|link=A Nightmare on Prescott Street Poster 2x10.png|2x10 The Return of The Source|link=The Return of The Source Poster 2x11.png|2x11 Leah's Fall|link=Leah´s Fall Poster 2x12.png|2x12 Roaring Twenties|link=Roaring Twenties Poster 2x13.png|2x13 Saving Inspector Junior|link=Saving Inspector Junior Poster 2x14.png|2x14 Sin City|link=Sin City Poster 2x15.png|2x15 Final Fling Before the Ring|link=Final Fling Before the Ring Poster 2x16.png|2x16 A Thousand Years|link=A Thousand Years Poster 2x17.png|2x17 Dating the Devil|link=Dating the Devil Poster 2x18.png|2x18 Shadows are Coming|link=Shadows are Coming Poster 2x19.png|2x19 The Witches Game|link=The Witches Game Poster 2x20.png|2x20 Genesis|link=Genesis Poster 2x21.png|2x21 The Heart Brings You Back|link=The Heart Brings You Back Poster 2x22.png|2x22 My Sister's Keeper|link=My Sister's Keeper Destined season 3 dvd cover front.png|Next: Season 3|link=Season 3 Promos WyattFinal.png PrueFinal.png ChrisFinal.png MelindaFinal.png CharlotteFinal.png CassandraFinal.png TamoraFinal.png PandoraFinal.png JuniorFinal.png DamonFinal.png BiancaFinal.png EricFinal.png MichaelFinal.png SiobhanFinal.png RainaFinal.png promo halliwell-wyatt - normal.png promo halliwell-coop - normal.png promo matthew-mitchell - normal.png season 2 promo.png promo twice blessed - normal.png promo charmed ones-normal.png promo phoenix - normal.png Notes & Trivia *Season 2 of Destined has a total of 22 episodes; *If one of the main characters does not appear in a particular episode, her/his name is credited any way; *If one of the recurring characters does not appear in a particular episode, their name won't be credited; * Prue and Wyatt's journey since Season One will be explored. deeply. * A new character named Bianca will be introduced, and is a potential love interest for Chris. ** It was later revealed that she is a Phoenix Witch. * Past lives were shown twice in this season; * The Phoenix Witches have a prophecy about two main characters; * Season Two will have a wedding; ** The wedding was later revealed to be Prue and Wyatt's; *DVD Cover A was inspired by season 2 DVD cover of Charmed. destined season 2 dvd cover front.png|Season 2 DVD Cover A destined season 2 cover b.png|Season 2 DVD Cover B Category:DESTINED Category:Categories Category:Seasons Category:Season 2